Lost and Found
by EmilyEverlasting
Summary: Maggie Clancy finds herself hopelessly lost and seeks refuge in the one place she shouldn't- Camp Crystal Lake. A local cop searches for her, and discovers much more than she is searching for... Rated T for language/violence/gore
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I in no way own Friday the 13th, and no one can own Jason, except maybe Pamela. All rights to whoever made the franchise. (I do claim Maggie of course, she's all mine)_

* * *

Lost and Found

Maggie Clancy was quite possibly the most lost she had ever been, and considering her track record with directions, that was actually saying something. She was at the very least an hour late meeting her aunt at the little town that had seemingly fallen off the face of the earth. She didn't think her Aunt Chris would mind, but night was falling quickly and she wasn't getting any closer to finding her way.

She growled in frustration and embarrassment at her own stupidity as she pulled off to the side of the road. The needle on the dashboard was half a centimeter from empty and there wasn't any signs of a gas station popping up anywhere. Maggie rubbed her temples, smacking her head on the steering wheel. "God, of all the days to get lost…" She pulled her cell phone out her jean pocket and squinted at the phone's screen in the dark. "Awh crap, no signal?" She sighed, "Really, you'd think I'd learn" she mumbled, thinking off all the other times she'd gotten quite lost and had to call for directions. After grabbing her state map out from under the seat and kicking her little car's door open, she stalked to the back of her car and pulled out her backpack, preparing to walk however far it was to the next town. She and her Aunt were planning a three day hike into the woods for some exercise and time together, so she was quite well prepared for a night in the woods, should it come to that. After storing her cell phone away, she zipped up the pack after checking her supplies were all accounted for.

Opening the little map and reading by the wavering light of the full moon, she once again tried to figure out her current location. After a few minutes of searching the map she had figured it out. "Right smack dab in the middle of freaking no where" she said to herself. Or least 10 miles from the nearest rural town. Tightening the straps of her pack, she set out on the dusty road, leaving her car on the side of the road underneath the looming branches of the trees without a backwards glance. Of course had she turned around, she may have seem the hulking shape of what appeared to be a man watching her set off down the road. Or perhaps she would have seen nothing at all but the shapes and shadows of the trees gently swaying in the chilly wind.

* * *

Maggie plopped herself down on the side of the road, groaning "God! Three days a week at the gym and I still can't handle this, Aunt Chris is going to be so disappointed…" Pulling off the lightweight tennis shoes and rubbing her sore feet, she looked around her. The scenery was virtually the same as it had been when she left her car on the side of the road at least 3 hours and 9 miles ago. With a sigh, she pulled her self back up and prepared to continue her trek towards what she could only hope was the closest town. She gazed down the dark road flanked on either side by tall trees covered in climbing ivy and shivered against the chill. She glanced behind her, looking in vain for car headlights to come flashing out of the darkness.

* * *

Almost a half hour later, she was stuck. Pivoting her head between the two paths the road split into, she couldn't decide which way to go. Craning her head to see around the curve of the road on left she gasped as she caught sight of a sign. Already pulling her map from her back pocket, she jogged happily to the sign, a smile flashing brightly against her pale skin. It quickly faded. The old wooden sign nailed to a small pole was almost rotted away with only a few letters left. She kicked the wooden pole in frustration and watched as some wood flaked off and fell to ground. Squinting and brushing off what must have been years worth of dirt and dust, she tried to read to peeling letters. "Ca…p… stal… ke.." she read, trying to interpret the message. "Ca..Camp? Camp!" she exclaimed excitedly, looking down at her map for any camping areas listed. She nearly jumped in happiness and relief at finally finding where she was. "Yes! A HA!" she cried, smacking her place on the map. She set off down the road with a renewed vigor in her step, heading towards what she now knew was Camp Crystal Lake, the name ringing a small bell, where she would hopefully find someone, anyone really, to give her a place to stay for the night and a ride in the morning.

* * *

Breathing heavily behind his mask and trying to reign in his anger, he watched as the dark haired girl trotted happily towards his land. He had tolerated her presence at first, watching with something close to amusement as she struggled down the road, but now she was too close and bound to defile his property like all the other drunken, disgusting teenagers had. He ground his teeth in anger, pushing off from where kneeled behind a large tree to follow the retreating back of his new prey. Melting into the darkness, she didn't turn around to see him stalk her quietly from the trees, gripping his weapon firmly, the dried blood of his last victim dulling the shine of the blade.

* * *

Maggie knocked nervously on the door of the what looked like what must have been the main office building of the camp. It was clearly not very well taken care off and she was starting to get the feeling that the camp was abandoned, though the sign had been the first indication. She blew her bangs out of her eyes, running her hands through her curly hair and glaring at the old office's door accusingly. She tried the handle of the door, and to her surprise and relief, it creaked open at her touch. Fumbling in her bag, she retrieved her mini flash light and aimed it inside. The small light illuminated what could only be described as an absolute mess. The floor groaned as Maggie stepped inside, papers shifting as the night air blew in. Looking down, she saw what looked like old newspaper clippings, almost unreadable they were so yellowed and crumbling. Snatching one off the wooden floor she saw it was an article about the camp's opening, some 60 years ago. Snatching another, she saw another article boasting the camp's reopening a few years later. "What happened to make it close the first time?" she wondered idly, letting the paper float back to its place on the floor. She turned around with a sigh, heading back to the door. She shrieked and nearly fell backwards, dropping her flashlight and backpedaling away. Heart pounding, she laughed at herself, having only seen her reflection in the dusty window. Hands shaking, she picked up her light and left the building, making her way towards the cabins, feet padding softly on the dirt path stretching out to the dark, still lake.

Jiggling the handle to the cabin in dismay, Maggie threw her weight into the door, trying to force it open. She moved onto the next cabin, and peering into the dusty windows, she saw two twin bunk beds, one with shredded sheets strewn about the floor. She went to the door, not really expecting it to open, and tried the handle. She found it to be locked and she sat down on the covered porch in exasperation. Looking off towards the lake, she decided if she was going to be stuck in an abandoned camp site she might as well do it in style and sleep under the stars. She meandered her way towards the lake, watching the mist curl around the edges, her feet hitting the deck with a hollow thump. Pulling her cell phone out once again to check for a signal, she was greeted with zero bars. Putting it away again she looked over the water cautiously, making sure not to go too far over the deep water or too close to the edge. Pulling her small travel blanket out to ward of the chill, she decided to try to get some sleep and make her way back to the road tomorrow and hopefully hitch hike her way there.

* * *

He watched her settle down on the boardwalk over the water and glared at her form in irritation. She just had to pick the one place to sleep he didn't want to go. Shivering, he looked at the water, trying not think of the way it had held him in its cold, suffocating embrace. He settled down on the leaf covered dirt and prepared to watch her from afar, waiting for her to move. The girl was small, it wouldn't be hard to catch her, almost too easy in fact. It had been a while since anyone had dared venture into Camp Crystal Lake, let alone used the road leading to it, and Jason was getting bored. Maybe he would play with her first, just to alleviate the boredom. He smiled beneath his mask, anticipating the ways her would terrorize her before sinking his machete in her skin. He jumped a little when the girl sat up suddenly, looking around her cautiously before staring in his direction. He shrunk back into the shadows, not wanting to begin his hunt just yet.

* * *

Maggie, after only drifting off a few moments before, bolted up from her relaxed position, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Her brown eyes scanned the lake and she turned to look into the dark trees. A flash of white caught her attention and she leaned forward, trying to see what it was. She could have sworn she felt something, or someone watching her. She gasped as a bird flew out of the trees to her right and she clutched her blanket to her chest. Deciding her mind was playing tricks on her and she was just making herself more paranoid, she lay back down on the hard wood of the deck, swaying slightly over the water. Her eyes closed and she fell into a surprisingly deep, comfortable sleep

* * *

_A/N- Okay! So this is my first story ever, I most certainly do not have a beta or anything so try to ignore my weird grammar and sentence structure. Please Review and let me know if this has any promise. Thanks for reading!_

_oh yeah! I don't know if this will turn out to be romance or not, it's still up in the air. So the genre may change as well as the rating depending on how bad the gore will be.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The rumble of an engine and the glare of the hot sun had Maggie snapping her eyes open. She jumped up from the deck and ran towards the sound, pulling her sneakers on as she went. Jogging towards the sound, she stopped briefly, looking into the trees where she had felt the presence looking at her. Seeing nothing there, she shrugged and made her way towards the sound of a car, thinking of how she would explain to her aunt her disappearance. Suddenly a rather large SUV careened around the corner, spitting stones and sending a dust cloud over her, leaving her coughing and wheezing. Laughter filled the air, along with loud hip hop music. The sound of car doors slamming and the young voices of adolescents broke the previously peaceful silence of the camp.

"Oh shit, man, this place is a wreck" laughed one rather brawny boy with short dark brown hair, hopping down from the driver seat.

"No duh, idiot" sneered a girl with pin straight blonde hair in a revealing tank top "It's been abandoned for like, years." She stuck her legs out of the passenger seat and slide down, along with another girl dressed the same, but with curly, strawberry blonde hair. Two boys began tossing coolers and sleeping bags off the bed of the truck where they must have been riding, talking excitedly. One glanced up and elbowed his slightly taller friend, noticing Maggie on the side of the road, waving dust out of her face.

"Who the hell are you?" the taller one asked, giving her a once over.

"Uhhh.. I'm Maggie.." she began, not really sure how to explain her predicament.

The rest of their group noticed her and all made their way over, giving her looks in clear disdain.

"You lost or something babe?" The brawny asked her, giving her a blindingly white smile.

Maggie cleared her throat and attempted to regain her composure " Ah, yes actually. My car broke down and I walked down here last night hoping there was some who could give me a ride or a place to stay."

All five stared at her for a second before bursting out laughing, smacking each on the backs.

The blonde with the straight hair rolled her eyes at Maggie and said " Wow, you don't have a damn clue do you? This place is Camp Crystal Lake, not the Holiday Inn."

Maggie just looked at them incredulously, why was it so funny?

"Max man, look at her face. I don't think she knows the camp history" said the taller boy to other boy from the back of truck, Max apparently.

Max grinned rather deviously and said " Well why don't we fill her in then? I love watching people freak out."

Maggie, now frustrated at their immaturity and lack of sympathy, had to resist rolling her eyes.

"Yeah sure, I'm always up for a good scare right, Melanie?" said the blonde, elbowing the other girl playfully.

"Well, uh, I'd love to hear this story and all, but I would really appreciate it if you could give me a ride first, my family must be worried sick." Maggie said, looking towards the brawny male pleadingly.

He scoffed "We just got here, take a chill pill dude," hoisting a red cooler over his shoulder he said "Maybe we'll give you one later, but right now I'm having a beer and going for a swim".

"I second that" agreed Melanie, pulling off her tank top to reveal a swimsuit "C'mon Rachel." They ran off to follow, perfect hair bouncing as they went.

"Hells to the yeah! Wait up Craig!" Max ran after the other three, leaving Maggie with the tall boy.

Sticking out his hand to her he said "I'm Warren" smiling at her appreciatively.

Maggie took his hand reluctantly, smiley shyly, repeating "I'm Maggie".

"Well its nice to meet cha Maggs, how about joining our little party here and then maybe we can give you that ride, hm?" he said, already walking away to follow his friends, not waiting for an answer, sleeping bags and backpacks in tow.

Maggie groaned inwardly, and realizing she was stuck with them, followed Warren towards the cabins.

* * *

Jason stalked away from the teens, anger and excitement rushing through his long dead veins upon hearing their plans for the night. Finally something worth his time, these five were just the type he was after. He grinned beneath his mask, thinking of all the ways he could terrorize the obnoxious teenagers. His blood boiled thinking of the way they tore into his camp, swearing and the girls barely dressed, with beer and intentions he didn't want think about . He made his way to his cabin, well more like shack, hidden away deep in the woods, checking his rusting traps along the way. He thought of the dark haired girl, his step slowing. She was… different. Not like so many of the other teenagers. He shook his head, trying to clear his head and focus on his new prey. It didn't matter anyways, she would be just like the rest of them soon.

* * *

Sitting on moss covered log, Maggie watched the teens, who really weren't that much younger than her, a year or two maybe, jump into the lake. Hollering and laughing, the boys watched as the girls, who Maggie learned were sisters, shimmied out of their shorts and struck a pose. They giggled at the boys' cat calls and jumped in as well.

"Hey Maggs! Why don't join us!" called Warren, his wet, dark brown hair plastered to his head.

"Uh, I don't have a swim suit." Maggie answered back, grimacing at the nickname, glad she didn't have to make up a reason.

"So what?" yelled Craig from the deck, showing off his muscle to the girls. "Just go in the nude" he said, attempting a persuasive smile and a wink in her direction. They all burst into loud laughter at his joke and pulled him into the lake.

Maggie flushed and shook her head, turning her attention away from them. With a gasp she realized she had left all her things on the deck and ran over, praying it hadn't gotten wet with all their splashing.

Craig looked up at her in surprise from the water "Change your mind babe?"

"Uh no, I just forgot my stuff was here." Maggie mumbled, picking up her bag and inspecting the contents to check for any water damage.

Max pulled himself out of the water onto the deck, shaking his dirty blonde hair like a dog, spraying Maggie in the process.

"C'mon, just swim in what you have on" Max said "It'll dry, don't you have a change of clothes?"

"W-Well yeah, but I just-" began Maggie, fumbling to think of a good reason, embarrassed.

Craig pulled himself out of the water behind her, grabbing what must have been his second beer from the cooler.

Max reached out, yanking her bag from her hands, and dropping it on the deck, said "Don't be such a party pooper".

Maggie yelped as she felt strong arms lift her into the air. "Hey! Wait!" she cried, feeling him start to walk towards the end of the deck and to the deeper water.

Struggling against his grip, she cried " Wait! I can't sw-"

Her cry was cut off as she felt Craig throw her towards the dark water of Crystal Lake. Her plead for him to stop turned into a panicked scream. She hit the water with surprising force, the sound of the laughter cutting off as she plunged deep into the lake. Holding her breath, she opened her eyes, trying to find which direction was up through the cascade off bubbles and frantically pumping her legs. She felt her feet hit the bottom and she pushed off upwards. Bubbles escaped from her mouth as she raked her fingers through the water, going towards the light above her. It didn't seem to be getting any closer and she felt panic overwhelm her. Her lungs burned and her vision started to blur, her limb's movements slowing. She felt herself start to sink again. Back towards the bottom.

* * *

With a gasp, Maggie coughed violently, water streaming from her mouth. She turned over on her side and felt the urge the vomit.

"God, you almost killed her you idiot!" a voice from above shrieked.

"I didn't mean to! What kind of dumb ass person doesn't know how to swim?" yelled a deeper voice.

"You're lucky Warren's a good swimmer or you'd be so screwed." what sounded like Madeline's voice retorted.

"You mean we'd all be screwed!" Craig yelled back.

"What the hell are you saying?" they yelled together.

Maggie opened her eyes and rolled back onto her back, staring up at the blinding light of the sun. She though she was dead. She was so sure she wasn't going to make it back up. She turned her head to the left to see Craig with his hands cradling his head with a position of shame sitting next to her. Madeline and Rachel were leaning over him, arms crossed in irritation. Max stood gaping looking out over the water before taking a deep swig from his beer. She turned her head to the other side to see Warren, her apparent savior, laying soaking wet next to her breathing heavily.

"H-hey" Maggie began.

Warren's eyes snapped to her and he gave a weak smile of relief and said "Oh god, I thought you were so dead."

"Yeah well she's not, is she?" snapped Craig, standing up abruptly and walking towards the shore.

"I don't know about you guys, but that is definitely not the type of excitement I was looking for when you said we were going camping" said Max, still staring off at the lake.

"Tell me about it" muttered Warren as he pulled himself to a sitting position "I need a drink, or two."

"How about three" said Rachel stomping away from them to follow Craig, Melanie and Max trailing her.

Maggie took a shaky breath and attempted to stand, her ice cold clothes clinging to her skin. She looked up to see a hand stretched out before her. Warren smiled at her and said " Well that was exciting".

Maggie couldn't find it in her to laugh and gave a little smile instead "Yeah, I think I just gained a few grey hairs" she said, taking the offered hand and pulled herself up. She shivered against the cold and tried not to glare at Craig's retreating back, reminding herself he hadn't know she couldn't swim. How many 19 year olds couldn't swim after all? It was almost pathetic, she thought to herself, thinking of all her failed attempts at learning.

"Jeez, you're freezing." Warren said, putting an arm around her and giving her a squeeze, looking down at her wet t-shirt and jeans.

Maggie quickly stepped out of his embrace and said "I better go change before I get hypothermia or something" picking up her bag heading off towards where she had seen the camp showers yesterday to change. She stopped and turned around.

"Thank you. By the way, just, uh. Thanks." she said quickly, not really sure how to thank someone for just saving your life.

"Hey, no biggie. You can just owe me. No problem." He said, punching her playfully on the arm.

Maggie smiled sincerely now, feeling a rush of gratitude. He smiled back and watched as she ran off towards the showers to change. He smiled at little brighter at the thought of how he would be repaid for saving her life.

* * *

Jason had watched patiently when the despicable teenagers had muddied the water of the lake and splashed loudly, calling out to the scantily clad girls. He was prepared to wait 'till night to seek his prey, he had learned to have patience long ago. He had watched as the large boy picked up the lost girl and thrown her into the water. He had nearly killed them all right then, his rage at seeing another being treated just as he had almost overpowering his self control. He was on the verge of leaving the trees to send his machete through the large boy's head when the tall dark haired one jumped in after the girl. He had watched as he pulled her up from the lake's depths and with the help of the others, dragged her onto the deck. He had felt surprising relief flood him when he saw the girl move and cough up water. Glaring at the large boy and planning for him to die first, he had walked back into the trees knowing the time for revenge would be soon, for both of them.

* * *

_A/N- Hi again! Hit me up with some reviews, I'd love some feedback. _

_Disclaimer-I have no ownership of Friday the 13th, no matter how cool that would be._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Friday the 13th or any of the characters, especially Mr. Machete. He's just too hot to handle. Oh, wait, he's actually cold, since he's dead and all... Hmmm... I do claim Maggie and the other O/C's of course.

_A/N- Thanks for reading so far, I got some reviews! *squeal* Big thanks to Keskron and Softballfanatic, I really love having some feedback. The more reviews I get, the faster chapters go up. In other words, review! I'll give you cookies._

* * *

Maggie stepped out of the bathroom, squeezing the water out of her hair. She waved at Craig, who was shaking out his wet swim trunks and laying them over a bench to dry.

"Hey Craig, I would really appreciate it if you guys would give me that ride now" said Maggie, trying to sound firm but not too pushy.

Craig sighed impatiently and said "yeah, yeah, I'll give you a ride." He walked away, mumbling about a waste of gas. He shouted to the rest of the group he was leaving and they waved goodbye. Maggie followed him while he fetched his keys and headed over to his car.

He looked back at Maggie over his shoulder as they walked on the path to where he parked.

"Hey, I'm uh, I'm sorry about all that. I didn't mean to be a jerk. I just wasn't thinking."

Maggie gave a little shrug and just nodded, not sure if she was ready to forgive him.

He looked away at her lack of response.

They came to a stop and Maggie tossed her pack and wet clothes in the back of his truck.

"So where exactly do you need to go?" asked Craig. She told him the name of the town she was supposed to meet her Aunt and he nodded. She walked around the side of the car to hop in and stopped.

"Oh crap. Uh, I think we have a problem." Maggie said.

"What? What are talking about?" Craig asked, already in the car.

"You have a flat" she said, pointing at the nearly shredded right front tire.

"Aw shit" replied Craig, kicking the now useless rubber. "I just had those replaced. What the heck did this?."

"Well it certainly wasn't a nail. You don't have a spare?"

He groaned and said " No, I had to take it out to make room for all the camping stuff."

"Does your cell have a signal? You could call to have a spare delivered and I could contact my Aunt" Maggie replied, wondering why she didn't think of asking to borrow a phone earlier.

Craig pulled out his phone and swore. "No, no signal. God this blows." He walked off back toward the group kicking gravel.

Maggie stood by the truck, torn between staying with the group of teens or attempting to walk to town before night fell.

Shaking her head, she followed Craig back towards the cabins, mentally cringing at the thought of how her Aunt must be worrying. She'd head out first thing in the morning, she decided after a short deliberation, and get a good night's rest.

* * *

"We have a report of a 10-57 just come in. Her name is Magdalena Clancy, age 19, missing for just under 36 hours."

Officer Jessica Dreslin put down her speed radar, and reached for her radio. She answered back "10-4, do we have a description provided?" The radio crackled and Jessica waited for Mary Anne's matter of fact voice to come back over the static.

"Yeah, brunette, about 5"3, real little thing according to her Aunt. She was supped to meet her in town to go hiking and never showed. I'll get you her car's plates as soon as possible."

"Alright I'll keep a lookout."

Jessica sighed and pulled at her uniform, which was rather uncomfortable sticking to her skin in the heat, tying her light brown hair up into a bun. She started up her cruiser and pulled out from behind a clump of trees she had been hiding behind, waiting for some unlucky speeder to come flying past. She blasted the air conditioning and felt relief to be doing something other than listening to speeders complain about her never giving them a break.

After a good hour of winding through the back roads of the rather rural county, she spotted a little car abandoned off the side of the road. She pulled off the side of the road and grabbed her walkie.

"Hey Mary, I just got a 11-24 in the ditch on Keystone. Looks like a little Dodge Neon."

She listened to the static for a second, wondering if it belonged to girl. She popped open the crusier drop and jogged over to the abandoned vehicle, taking her radio with her. She peered into the car through the windows, blinking her blue in disappointment when she found no on sitting in it.

Mary's voice chirped over the radio "Aw shit, that's the girl's car type. Any sign of her?"

"No, looks like she must have abandoned it. Maybe she ran out of gas…" Jessica trailed off, hopping for that explanation to be true. She knew which direction the girl most likely would have walked off to and she knew she must have walked for miles before even coming to a fork in the road. Jessica looked off down the winding road and at the sun descending in the sky.

"I'll let the Aunt know we found her car. You want me to send Jeff out there to look for her and you can come on back?" came Mary's questioning voice from the walkie.

"Nah, I'll keep looking. She can't have gotten too far. Maybe had the sense to spend the night in the car and tried to walk it this morning." Jessica replied, though she seriously doubted it.

"Best of luck to yah. You'll need it. It is Friday the 13th after all." Mary responded.

Jess rolled her eyes and stepped back to her cruiser, her heavy boots clumping in the dirt. Shifting to drive, she headed off down the road, following the setting sun.

* * *

Night had fallen and Craig, Rachel, and Max were all drunk beyond comprehension. Rachel had passed out, slumped against one of the logs set around the campfire the boys had made earlier in the day. The teens had managed to force their way in to the cabins using Max's handy skill of picking locks. They had taken one for the girls, one for the boys, and opened one up for just Maggie to use. She watched them , trying not to roll her eyes at their immaturity. Clearly she wasn't getting any ride home tonight. Craig's loud singing interrupted her thought, making Melanie giggle as she stared into his pretty blue eyes, well on her way to being just as smashed as him. Max plopped down next to Maggie and elbowed her. Slurring badly he said, "Hey babes, why dun chu have a beer? Eh? Loosen up a bit."

"No thanks" she replied quietly "I don't really drink."

Max gave a dramatic gasp and exclaimed loudly to his friends " Whhaaaat? You can't be serious! What are you a straight edge? Laaaame."

Maggie tried to gather her dignity, he clearly wasn't in the best control of himself, and said "Yeah I guess. I'm a real goody two shoes." She smiled at him, trying to play along.

It worked, Max and the rest of the still conscious teens giggled and laughed at her, letting the matter lie. She looked across the fire and met Warren's eyes, glittering darkly across the fire. He had been quiet since he had pulled her out of the lake, only drinking a beer or too, silently watching his friend's antics. Normally she would have appreciated his relative restraint in drinking, but the way he watched her across the fire sent chills up her arms.

Max stood up abruptly and slapped his hands together " Alright peoples, I propose a toast! To Warren! For pulling Magg's stupid ass out of the lake!"

The teens broke into a smattering of applause and Warren rose to take a bow. Maggie smiled at him, trying to show her gratitude despite the way he was creeping her out. He sat back down and resumed his silence.

Melanie tore her gaze away from Craig and looked at Max, saying "Hey, aren't you supposed to be telling the camp history?"

"Oh yeah!" Max looked at Maggie and wiggled his fingers at her in what she guessed was supposed to be a scary way. "Prepare your self for the horror that is Camp Crystal Lake." he said dramatically.

"Years ago, when the camp first opened, there was this one kid, uuhh, Jason I think. Yeah, Jason Voorhees. He was picked on by the other kids because he was really disfigured and stupid. The counselors were so busy having sex and drinking they didn't notice when little Jason was thrown into the lake by the other campers and drowned. His mother went crazy and came back years later to kill the counselors and anyone else that got in her way, but she got her head chopped off by one of them. Jason, who I guess actually didn't die, saw the whole thing and now protects Camp Crystal Lake against horrible teenagers looking for a good time" he whispered rather theatrically "Much like ourselves" with a wink in Melanie's direction.

"So now everybody comes out here to Camp Blood to see if they can survive the night with the Hockey-Mask killer" said Warren from across the fire.

"Hockey mask?" Maggie said, looking back at Max.

"Oh right, he wears a hockey mask to cover his face and he carries a machete as his weapon. Although my friend Rick told me it's actually an ax." Max said, filling her in.

"I heard it was a bow an arrow" countered Craig, sipping his beer.

"No way man" Warren disagreed "He uses traps in the woods to catch unsuspecting couples going out for a little alone time in the woods" looking at Maggie and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah well, either way, he's not real, and this topic is getting boring" Melanie said, rolling her eyes and pulling out some hotdogs to roast over the fire.

* * *

An hour later and Max was helping Warren drag Craig back to their cabin as Melanie laughed her way back to her her's, while her sister, barely conscious, stumbled after her. Maggie realized she would have to clean up after them and starting to pick up their empty beer bottles and snack wrappers off the ground. With her back to the cabins, she poured water over the fire and watched as the steam and smoke curled lazily to the star studded sky. As the haze cleared she looked into the woods. Her eyes caught on a piece of dull white moving steadily through the trees. Her eyes widened and she took an instinctive step back, feeling a flash of fear. Her pulse sped up and she felt the overwhelming urge to run. She spun around to do just that, and collided hard with something warm. She gasped and jerked backwards, but large hands reached out and clasped her wrists tightly


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Friday the 13th movies in any way._

_A/N Thanks to my one reviewer for the last chapter, Keskron, I really appreciate the response! You get virtual cookies!_

* * *

"Woah woah! You all right there Maggs?" said a male voice, and relief flooded her veins. It was just Warren. She made a nervous laugh and craned her neck back to look into his dark eyes.

"Y-yeah, just gave myself a little scare is all" she laughed. She stepped back and was surprised when he didn't release her hands. She gave a little pull to signal him to let go. For felt a tinge of worry spread through her limbs, but with a smile, he stepped away from her.

"Well come on then scaredy cat, I'll walk you back to your cabin." Warren replied, smilingly all the while as he gestured towards her cabin.

Maggie looked back towards the woods, remembering the flash of white she had seen. A flicker of fear ran through, but she pushed it away as she followed the tall boy. There wasn't anything there, she convinced herself, it was probably just a flash of moonlight.

"So" began Maggie, feeling the urge to fill the eerie silence as they walked down the dark path "how long do you guys plan to stay out here?"

"Oh just a few days, Rachel can only take so many days in the woods. She might break a nail or something and don't even mention the lack of electricity." he replied. "Hey!" he looked at her suddenly, with a look of inspiration on his face "You should totally stay with us! It'll be great!"

"Oh uhm, wow, that's a really great offer and all, but I really need to let my Aunt know I'm alright, I've been practically missing for a day and a half. She must be so worried" Maggie replied "Thanks for the offer though."

Warren looked at her sharply and for a second she saw anger pass over his face, quickly masked by his normal confident smile. "We can talk about it tomorrow, maybe I can get you to change your mind," he said hopefully.

Sighing inwardly, not wanting reject his offer and make him think she wasn't thankful, she said nothing. They were nearing her cabin and Warren jogged up the steps happily, gesturing grandly towards the door, saying "We have arrived, my lady". She gave an amused laugh and made her way to the door, moving to pull it open, totally exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep. She jumped when Warren's hand appeared from behind her and shut it again with a sharp snap. She twirled around against the door, confused, while his other hand went to rest on the door by the side of her head, effectively pinning her between him and the cabin.

"Hey now," he began "not even a kiss goodnight for the guy that saved your life? Where's the gratitude?" He smiled playfully, but there was an undercurrent of hostility under his expression.

Maggie gave a squeak of surprise as he moved closer and pressed himself against her. She moved her hands between them and gave him a soft push away. "Please" she said "Just... leave me alone."

He laughed and stepping close to her again, moving his hand to her waist and his other to her neck. "Not before I get at least a goodnight kiss you're not" he said before crushing his lips to hers.

Maggie struggled to get away and after trying to remove his face from hers unsuccessfully, she lifted her leg and stomped down hard on his foot. He broke away quickly and growled before shoving her backwards to hit the door with a hard thump. "What the hell was that for you bitch?" he yelled before moving forward again to grab her. This time she was ready for him and swung her right arm forward to give him a hard slap. Backing away holding his check, he glared at her saying "That's a real great way to pay me back you ungrateful bitch. So much for thanking me for saving your stupid life!"

Maggie stared him down without sympathy. "Just leave, I'm not interested in you. Take the hint and go."

Warren stomped off angrily, still holding his cheek and with a slight limp, muttering about ungrateful bitches.

Maggie pulled open the door to her cabin and closed it with a smart snap. Once inside, she locked the door and leaned against it, sliding down the wood to sit on the floor in a puddle of relief.

* * *

Jason watched as the boy stomped off leaving the girl, Maggie, to go inside. His shoulders had shook in silent laughter as she handled the boy's unwanted advance. He watched to make sure she went inside, worried she'd leave and be left at the mercy of the pigheaded boy again. He stopped himself mid thought. Worried? For the girl? He shook his head, dispelling any thoughts of sympathy or kinship for the girl, and followed the tall boy back towards the other cabins. He would still kill the brawny boy first, his death would be swift. Glaring at the retreating back of tall boy he decided to save him for last so he could kill him slowly, agonizingly. His breathing became heavy and strangled at the bought of him touching the girl again. He would be sure to make him regret that.

Looking down at his newly sharpened blade, now clean of blood, he looked forward to watching it rip apart the idiots that dared trespass on his land. He wished idly his mother was still here to watch him. She would be proud. He hadn't heard her voice in some time, but he was expecting her to at least congratulate him when he was done with the teenagers. A flash of worry hit him when he thought of the girl, Maggie. Did he kill her as well? She hadn't actually done anything wrong besides come to Crystal Lake to look for help. He decided to come to a decision about her fate when the moment came. For now he had planning to do. He stepped silently through the undergrowth of the woods , not having to watch to know the boy was still walking sullenly on the path in front of him. Seeing the light of the cabin the boys were staying into come into view, he smiled, anticipating the was would be a very fulfilling kill.

* * *

Jessica pulled her cruiser to the left onto the drive of the abandoned campground. She had been warned by her superiors to never go a foot inside. Apparently it was condemned or something, though had heard rumors there had been a murder there. Whenever she had tried to ask around to find out more, she was quickly told to mind her won business and not get involved, that Camp Crystal Lake was out of her jurisdiction.

She decided now though that, under the circumstances, she simply had no choice when the girl was probably taking refuge there. Or at least that was how she was rationalizing it. In reality, she had an overwhelming curiosity about the camp, why was it so taboo to mention it? Surely nothing that horrible had happened there. She drove down the dirt road, exhausted but with eyes bright with excitement. She would finally learn the mystery. The beams of her headlights bounced of the trees and she drove slowly, looking for any sign of life. She peered up into the night sky above the windshield and saw whips of smoke rising in the sky. Rounding a bend in the road, she saw a pricey SUV parked, one of its tires flat. Unbuckling quickly, concern soon overtaking her curiosity, she stepped out of her car and called into the night air "Hello? Is anyone out here?"

* * *

Craig stumbled out of the boy's cabin, still rather intoxicated. "Hey Warren man" he called to the dark form approaching from the trees "How'd it go? Did you get any?"

"No. Turns out she a prude." Warren's voice called from behind him. Craig spun around to face him.

Craig turned around again, confused. Warren was walking down the path from the other cabins, rubbing at his cheek. Craig looked back out to the trees and squinted. There was nothing there.

"What are you looking at?" Warren asked, sounding annoyed as he climbed the stairs to their cabin.

"Uuh nothing. I gotta go to the bathroom" Craig said, walking away.

"Yeah fine. Go throw up." Warren called back to him, closing the door with a thud.

Craig made off towards the toilets, looking around warily. He wished he had brought a flashlight as he wobbled his way along. He nearly ran into the door of the bathroom, but managed to make his way inside."Aw, dude, I'm gonna have such a headache." he mumbled to himself. He noticed his Nike's were untied and he bent down to fumble with the laces. He pitched forward and landed in slimy puddle on the mildew covered tile. Groaning, he sat up, cradling his head. "Great, now I do have a headache."

He glanced up with fuzzy vision to see a dark, tall shape looming over him. "Warren man, you have to stop popping out of nowhere like that. Help me up." Craig stuck out a hand and waited to be pulled to his feet. Instead a large, scarred hand shot of the shadows and gripped his shirt, hauling him completely off the ground. "Jesus Fuck!" he screamed out, gripping the veined hand violently gripping his clothing. He stared as the form stepped forward out of the dark to slam him against the wall, his attacker's "face" coming into view.

"Oh shit." Craig said, his eyes widening as they fell upon the chipped surface of the man's hockey mask. Furious dark eyes stared back at him, filled with undeniable hate.

"You're… you're Jason." he said in realization. He began to struggle now in earnest, kicking out with his legs, muscular from years of doing hurdles in track. Jason only moved his other hand to Craig's throat, fingers squeezing without mercy. Craig clawed at Jason's hand, legs thrashing out as his oxygen ran out.

* * *

Jason watched as the boy's life ran out, panic obvious in his eyes. He vaguely felt the boys nails rake against his skin, but he didn't release his grip, only tightened it. He felt bones begin to snap under his grip and the boy went suddenly rigid, his spine snapping. Unclenching his fists, he let the pathetic runt fall to the grimy tiles with a heavy thunk. Blood dripped from his eyes and mouth in a dark red trail. One down.

Filled with satisfaction, Jason grabbed the boy by his feet and dragged him out of the bathroom. He heard whispers in his ears and felt pride swell in his chest. Mother was awakening. She was pleased with him. He moved to the woods, leaving a very small blood trail behind him, unnoticeable in the leaves. His machete shined at his side, still clean, though not for long.

* * *

_A/N part 2-Please don't forget to review! I really love hearing what people think about the chapters. Let me know how you think this is progressing, moving too slow? Let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Friday the 13th. I do own my little O/C's.

_Please review! I'm still offering virtual cookies._

* * *

Maggie sat silently in her cabin, legs curled under her on the dusty sheets. She was faced with a dilemma. On one hand she really didn't want to leave the comfort of the cabin and risk running into Warren and having some kind of fight, on the other… she really had to pee. Jumping up from the bed, she grabbed her backpack, fishing out her flashlight. Pulling on her boots, still slightly damp from being thrown in the lake, she made her way out of the cabin towards the bathrooms.

Clicking on her light, she walked quickly down the dirt path, glancing over her shoulder nervously. She hummed softly to herself, trying to keep away the gloom of the night. Stepping swiftly down the path, she reached the bathrooms. Flicking on the light experimentally, which didn't work, she made her way to the stalls. Already missing the relative comfort of her cabin, she finished her business quickly and rinsed her hands in one of the old sinks. Looking up, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Rubbing at the dark circles under her eyes, she sighed. She spun around on her heels to head back out the door, thinking of peaceful dreams. But her feet slipped out from under her at the sudden movement and hands flailing, she landed hard on the tile.

"Aw crap" she grumbled. Rubbing the back of her head where it had cracked against the tile, she sat up and inspected the floor. Looking at the dark liquid on the floor that she had slipped on, she reached out and wiped it off her shoes. She froze. Her fingers had come away wet and red. What the heck? That looks like bloo-

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of girlish laughter. She hastily wiped her fingers off on her jeans and gathered up the bag she had dropped. She stood up rather painfully and left the bathroom, pushing away the niggling fear in the back of her mind.

"Oh heeeey, look who it is." said a high pitched voice.

Maggie looked up to see Rachel and Melanie walking arm in arm down the path.

"Oh hi." Maggie said, feeling a bit awkward, giving a little wave to the sisters.

Rachel waved back sarcastically and giggled.

"Um, I'll use be heading back now then." said Maggie, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, Maggie" Melanie called out, causing Maggie to pause. "I uh, I noticed you and Warren were getting… cozy. I just wanted to give you a warning."

Maggie raised her eyebrows at this. "Warning?"

"Yeah" Melanie continued. "Warren and I had a thing a few months ago and well, he was pretty broken up about it when we split. So he's just looking for a rebound and," she gestured toward Maggie "and I guess he found one. I just don't want you to get your hopes up" she concluded with a sympathetic smile. Rachel giggled behind her hands and smiled as well.

Maggie had to force herself not to laugh. This was just ridiculous. Clearing her throat, she replied "Well I just really appreciate your concern, thank you ever so much. But you don't have to worry, I'm not interested in him. You're right, he's probably just looking for some easy girl, and I really don't think I'm his…" she gestured towards Melanie, whose mouth had fallen open in anger "… type. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed now."

Melanie and rather made mutual sounds of outrage and turned away from Maggie with little "hmmphs!"

Rolling her eyes, Maggie started down the path once more. She heard twigs snapping from behind and Rachel's voice yell out. What did they want now? Turning her head in curiosity, she saw Rachel and Melanie both backing away from the tree line, Rachel scrambling up from the path where she must have fallen. What were they doing? Focusing on the dark trees, she started to walk back, peering between the branches. There was a whistling noise and Maggie jumped when an arrow imbedded itself in a tree just to the left of Rachel. Rachel gave a sharp scream and Maggie started moving towards them now in earnest. Something was wrong. Maybe one of the guys was playing a prank? She nearly fell over when a huge form came crashing out from the trees just in front of her. The man, who dwarfed her in size, was facing towards the girls and lifting a large bow with an arrow already nocked. He drew back on the string and aimed it directly where Rachel was standing, leaning back against a large tree.

"Hey! Wait! Don't-" Maggie began, but he had already let go. She watched in horror as it flew. She squeezed her eyes shut, heard a sick wet thud and then silence. Her eyes flew open again when a piercing scream filled the air. Melanie was on the leaf covered ground, staring up in horror at the form pinned to the tree. Blood dripped from Rachel's eye, where an long black arrow had pierced straight through to the tree behind her.

Maggie stood frozen in her position, hand still raised in silent protest towards the man. Melanie screamed again, scrambling up from the ground and sobbing. The man raised his bow once again, this time aiming for Melanie. Without much thought, Maggie drew back her arm and threw her flashlight at his head. "Hey! Leave her alone!" she shouted with a panicked voice.

The man ignored her and the flashlight, which had bounced off his back rather harmlessly. He released an arrow, missing Melanie by just a few inches and whistling into the branches. He reached back to grab another arrow from his quiver, but Melanie was already up and running into the woods.

Oh, she did not just leave me... Maggie thought to herself.

Her eyes flicked to his hulking form and she slowly started to back away, fear gripping her, now regretting throwing her only light source and possible weapon.

He turned around sharply at her movement. She gasped and spun around, following Melanie's example. She bolted straight into the woods, her shoes slipping on the wet leaves, eyes searching blindly in the dark for a place to hide.

Her effort was quickly thwarted when she felt a hand grab her by the hair, causing her feet to shoot out from under her. With a pained cry, she reached up to hold onto her hair, feeling as if a million tiny needles were being jabbed into her scalp. The grip on her hair loosened and Maggie's head dropped onto the dirt. She looked up to see the man looming over her, bow still in his hand. The clouds overhead shifted, moonlight falling on the masked face of who could only be Jason Voorhees.

* * *

Jessica walked slowly through the campground. She could see the lake through the trees, where moonlight filtered through the heavy clouds and shined on the water. She passed an archery range, and finding it also void of any human life, continued on down the path. Coming to cluster of cabins, she saw one with a pair of jeans hanging over a beam. She went to the side of the building and tried to peer in through the windows.

She jerked away from the glass when she heard a high pitched scream come filtering through the trees. Immediately she started jogging in the direction it came from. "Hello?" she called out, dodging swiftly through the woods. Another scream came, closer this time, and much louder. She started to run. That scream wasn't playful in any way. It was plain terror. "Shit, shit, shit" Jessica cursed under her breath, breaking free from the trees onto a little path and finding no one there. She glanced around, spying a flashlight, still on, forgotten in the dirt. She picked it up and shined it into the trees. She walked forward again towards where thought the scream had come from along the path, it had seemed so close before. Her boots sunk into the wet dirt and she glanced down. Shining the little flashlight down, she saw a pool of something spilled. She knelt down to get a better look. Shining the light along the ground, she followed the path the liquid made from where she was. She aimed the beam up at the tree where the trail ended. It illuminated the dead eyes of a girl, one arrow struck through an eye and deep into the tree, holding her up. Jessica recoiled in shock, covering her mouth to hold in a scream,

She fumbled for her walkie and in a shaking voice said "Dispatch, this is Officer Dreslin, we have uh.. " she looked up at the girl and quickly determined it was no accident " a possible 187"

Her request was met with a crackle of static over the little radio. "Oh you have got to be kidding me" she hissed at the walkie, adjusting the little antennae. She tried again, "This is Dreslin, I need immediate backup at Crystal Lake." Static filled the silence again. She looked back up to the body of the girl and felt guilt wash over her.

She walked forward slowly, inspecting the body briefly. "I'm so sorry…" she said softly.

Another scream ripped through the air and with a brief glance back at the blonde girl's body, she tore off into the trees once again, hoping to actually protect and serve this time.

* * *

Jason looked down at the girl he had just caught. The lost one. He tilted his head at her shaking form that lay sprawled on the ground. She had been laughably easy to catch, just one tug to her hair and she was curled helplessly on the ground. A few strands of dark hair that must have broken off were wrapped around his fingers. The girl stared up at him for a moment and something like understanding washed over her face. She sat up slowly, keeping her eyes on him and then flicking down to the bow in his hand warily.

She flinched when he moved his free hand towards her.

"P-please" she stuttered "I-I.. I haven't done anything to you."

He considered her words briefly. She was right. So far she had done nothing to him, except for that pathetic excuse of an attempt to save the other girl earlier. Reaching down, he grabbed her by her shirt and hauled her to her feet. She gave a yelp of surprise, but didn't scream like he expected her to. Odd. Usually a simple look at his mask alone had people screaming, and then running. He leaned down to look at her face, searching for a reason to kill her and just be done with it.

"Please." she said again, softly this time, eyes downcast. "I just want to go home." She looked up then, her eyes filled with silent pleading and unshed tears. It matched the expression she wore when the boy had thrown her into the water, screaming for him to wait.

Both of them snapped to attention when a scream filtered through the dense trees. Jason looked down at the girl, coming to a decision.

* * *

_A/N- Hey there! Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Kyuubi123 for reviewing my last chapter! *gives virtual cookies* Oh and to the 2 Guests! YAY! (woah that was a lot of explanation points. sorry for the extreme amount of enthusiasm) REVIEW! please?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Friday the 13th. *sigh* Just my O/C's._

* * *

Maggie waited, too terrified to move. She could barely process the fact she was standing alone with a serial killer from a campfire ghost story, let alone how to convince him not to kill her.

She fought down the panic when he slowly lowered her back to the ground and released his hold on her shirt. He tilted his head in the direction of the sound of the scream. She waited, knowing there was no point in running, he'd caught her once already. He stared at her for a moment, then, much to her surprise, lifted an arm and pointed into the trees.

She looked stupidly into the trees, expecting to see something. She looked back at him and he jabbed his finger in the same direction.

"Do you" she whispered, astonished "Do you, want me to go? Are you letting me go?"

After a moment's hesitation, he gave a sharp nod and pushed her in the direction he had gestured.

Maggie gaped at him, hardly believing her luck. She felt an insane urge to ask him why but quickly buried it, not wanting to anger him. He made an impatient motion and Maggie quickly turned and started to move where he had directed her. She turned back, calling "Th-Thank y-" but when she looked back, he was already gone.

* * *

Melanie crashed through the branches, little needles scratching at her arms, leaving tiny, stinging nicks in her skin. Breathing heavily and wiping tears from her face, she stopped and leaned against a tree. Wheezing and grabbing at the cramp in her side she walked on again, now thinking she was probably lost. But lost was a hell of a lot better than back there with that bow-wielding psychopath. She sobbed, thinking of her sister. She couldn't believe she was dead. And worse, she had just run away, not even fighting back.

She stumbled along, rubbing at the mascara darkened tears running down her cheeks. She screamed when a sharp clang and then a snap broke the silence. Looking down, she saw a crude metal trap on the ground, a stick caught in between it's teeth. Eyes wide, she kicked at it, realizing it could have been her bone broken in between the sharp metal points.

The sound of something moving in the trees had Melanie ducking behind a tree, stepping only on visible pieces of dirt. The sound of heavy footsteps had her covering her mouth to muffle the sound of her breathing, thinking that thing had come looking for her. The footsteps stopped briefly and then sound of metal screeching rang out. He knows I was here… Melanie thought to herself. She listened as the footsteps moved away, the heavy thunking growing fainter until it disappeared. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly peeked around the tree to check if he was really gone. The trap lay on the ground, set again, jaws wide to clamp down on the next victim.

Shuddering, she turned to leave, only to feel something tighten around her ankle and jerk her foot upwards. Her world turned upside down and she swung in the air. She tried to grabbed at the ragged rope tied around her ankle, pulling futilely. She swung slowly upside down, trying to hold back any sounds that would alert the hockey-mask freak from coming back.

The sound of snapping twigs reached her ears and hysteria bubbled up. She frantically ripped at the rope as the sound got closer.

"Hello?" a beam of light hit Melanie and she squinted at the person behind it. Light reflected off the officer's badge and Melanie felt a wave of relief. She was saved.

* * *

Jessica was stunned briefly seeing a girl suspended over the ground by a rope. Her flashlight illuminated the girl's terrified eyes and she jumped into action.

"Shit! Don't worry I'll get you down in just a second." Jessica said, pulling out a small knife from her belt and flipping it open.

"Wait! Watch out for the trap!" the girl yelled at her.

Jessica looked down to see a wicked looking bear trap just in front of her. She skirted around it, saving thoughts of who would possibly keep something so barbaric laying about in the woods for later. She gripped the girl's ankle and began sawing at the rope. "Hang out to me now so you don't fall on your head" she said. The rope was cut quickly and she lowered the girl down.

"Oh my god Oh my god, thank you so much, I thought you were that crazy guy coming to get me!" the girl sobbed. Jessica looked her over to find she was uninjured despite a few scrapes.

Putting a steadying hand on the teenager's shoulder she said firmly "It's fine. Right now I need you to calm down so you can tell me what's going on. Can you do that for me?"

The girl nodded quickly and Jessica continued "Okay, first of all tell me your name… and what happened."

Swallowing thickly she replied " I'm Melanie. I'm here with my friends and my s-sister. He killed her, h-he shot her." Tears pooled in Melanie's eyes and she went on "We were here for a trip. Me, R-Rachel, Craig, Max, and Warren- and that one girl. Maggie. Oh god I j-just left her! She tried to help m-me! I just ran."

Well that's one mystery solved… Jessica thought. The girl had found the camp and gotten somehow mixed up in this nightmare. Jessica replied, sounding much more sure of herself than she felt, "Don't worry about that now. Now I need you to tell me what we're dealing with here. Do you know who this guy is?"

"Y-yeah. He's the Hockey-Mask killer. Jason Voorhees. But it's just a stupid story, this can't be real…" Melanie trailed off.

Jessica looked down at the trap next to her. Clearly this man was dangerous. He was actually premeditating these murders, shooting this girl's sister and then trying to capture the others and finish them off. Thinking to herself how training had never mentioned anything like this, she took a deep breath and pulled the girl and herself up from the ground.

"Okay. We have to go now. We need to get to your friends and get out off here as soon as possible. But I need you to be calm, I can't be worrying about you along with them. Can you be calm for me?"

Melanie nodded, wiping away her tears and straightening her spine. "I can do that."

"Okay, let's go." Jessica said.

* * *

"I'm soooooo boooooored…" Max whined from the top of the bunk bed.

Warren kicked Max's mattress from his bottom bunk. "Then go do something. Or better yet, go to sleep."

"I can't go to sleep! We're supposed to be having fuuuun. This is not fun." Max replied.

"We can have fun tomorrow."

Max groaned and threw his pillow across the room. "Where the hell is Craig? He'll have something fun to do."

"I think he went to the bathroom." Warren mumbled closing his eyes.

Max jumped off the bunk. "C'mon man. Let's go find him. Maybe we can play a prank on the girls."

Warren sighed. "Yeah yeah, fine."

Max and Warren left the cabin and walked to the bathrooms.

"Oooohkay, so he's not here." Max said, stating the obvious. "Wait. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Warren said, looking around the back of the building.

"That ringing noise. Is that your phone?" Max asked, checking his own phone.

"Nah man. I haven't had a signal since we got here." Warren said.

"Well something's beeping. It's coming from over there." Max walked off the path, Warren following closely behind. The beeping noise got louder as the went deeper into the trees. "Helloooooo? Craig? Is that you" Max called out.

Warren stopped, realizing the beeping noise was coming from the left now. Motioning for Max to follow him, he pointed into the bushes where the noise was coming from. Warren pushed aside the branches and saw a faint glowing from a cell phone. He picked up the phone and read the blinking "Low Battery" message. Max took the phone from Warren and flipped it open.

"This looks just like Craig's," he said, turning the phone off.

* * *

Jason watched as the two boys trekked through the woods. The were moving dangerously close to his home and were close to discovering where he had temporarily hidden the other boy's carcass. Glaring at their backs, he watched them pick up the object making that annoying beeping noise. They were just a few feet from where he had covered the other's boy body with leaves and sticks until he had time to properly dispose of it- on other words dumping it in the lake. The boys began to argue about continuing their search or going back to the cabin. The boy that had been bothering the lost girl was insisting they leave and go back to the cabin where he said "Craig was probably already back at". The other boy was worried for his friend saying "something must have happened to him". Jason smirked underneath the mask. Something had happened to him. And the same thing would be happening to them. Soon.

* * *

Max walked away from Warren in disgust.

"I can't believe you aren't going to help me look for him. Some friend you are."

"Nothing happened! He was drunk, he probably just dropped it and stumbled his way back to the cabin already." Warren spat back, already turning away from Max to head back.

"Fine. Just go. I'm going to keep looking." Max replied with venom in his voice.

Warren rolled his eyes and kept walking. Max yelled out and Warren turned around waiting for Max to come out of the dark trees. "Oh, did you change your mind?" he sneered.

"Warren. I-I think I.. I found him." Max said quietly. "Craig? Are you okay?"

"Oh brilliant. Did he pass out or something?" Warren asked, walking back lazily.

Max didn't answer. Then his voice called out, sounding suddenly panicked. "Warren! Shit! I think he's hurt. Oh my god… Wake up man!"

Warren stopped next to where Max was leaning over Craig's large body which was covered in random bits of leaves and twigs. "what's wrong with him?" Warren inquired, peering over Max's shoulder.

Warren reeled back, seeing the blood coming from Craig's blank eyes. Max placed a hand over Craig's mouth and then said "H-He's not breathing…Holy shit. This can't be happening…"

Warren watched Max fret over Craig's body, breathing heavily. He started to back away. Max looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Warren. Warren, you have to help me. We have to help him."

Warren eyes widened as he watched a dark shadow appear behind Max. Backing away further, he just shook his head at Max. Max turned his head to look behind him just as the looming shape lifted an arm to slice down at him in one fluid motion. Warren ran and didn't look back.

* * *

_ A/N- Kyuubi123- thanks you so much for reviewing last chapter! As thanks, Jason says that if you were happen to come across Camp Crystal Lake, he would give you a five minute head start. _

_Thanks for reading! Please Review~!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer- I don't own Friday the 13th, or Jason! Darn it... _

* * *

Maggie breathed heavily as she ran through the woods. She came to a stop and gripped her knees as she bent over gasping in oxygen. Looking up, she saw she had finally made it back to her cabin. Stumbling up to the steps, she swiftly ran inside and grabbed her backpack and now dry clothes. She tried to ignore the guilty feeling rising in her chest. Could she really just leave those other kids without even trying to save them first? She seriously doubted "Jason" would give her a second chance to escape. Why had he done that anyway? It couldn't be simply because she wasn't drinking like the others. She shivered, remembering the way he had lifted her so easily off the ground to look at her with those disturbing dark eyes. He could have snapped her in half. But he didn't.

Maggie jogged quickly down the main road of the camp, passing Craig's SUV with the flat. She came skidding to a stop when she saw a place cruiser parked in the road. Maggie felt a surge of hope bloom and ran over to the car. Seeing it empty she quickly turned around to go run back and look for the officers that were undoubtedly here to save them. Maggie stopped herself, realizing how silly the idea was. It was just one police car. A cop had probably just stopped by to check on the camp, or maybe searching for Maggie herself. The cop was probably in just as much danger as everyone else. Groaning, Maggie realized she just couldn't leave them behind, she was appalled at herself for even considering it. Not only was it cruel to save just herself, but the cop was the key to escaping.

* * *

Jessica and Melanie stepped lightly through the trees, watching their step for any more traps. Jessica stopped Melanie when she heard something. Melanie looked into the trees with apprehensive eyes and gripped Jessica's arm tightly. They both screamed when a boy came crashing through the trees and ran straight into them.

"Oh my god! Warren!" Melanie instantly threw herself at the boy and latched herself onto him.

Jessica discreetly put her gun back into its holster and looked at the boy. His eyes were wide and he had a bright splatter or red blood across his shirt. Pulling Melanie off him she asked him "Are you hurt? Is this your blood?"

The boy looked down and seem surprised by the stain seeping into the fabric. He shook his head violently, then looked back up at Jessica and said "Are you a cop?"

"Yes. Do you know where the other kids are? We need to get to them as soon as possible." she said.

"Y-yeah. Max is.. Max and Craig." he began…

Melanie gasped and sobbed "Oh no, are they okay? What happened? Did he get them too?"

Warren looked at her "Wait, you mean you saw him too?" he asked while Melanie sobbed. Jessica quickly explained how Rachel was shot and how she found Melanie. Warren dropped his head in his hands and said "Yeah, yeah. He got Craig and Max too. I tried to stop him but he got to Max before I could save him. Then he killed Craig. I managed to escape…"

Melanie nodded and said "You were brave Warren. It's not your fault. I just ran like a coward. I left that girl Maggie behind after he got R-Rachel" she admitted, clearly ashamed.

Warren stared at her and looked away. Jessica narrowed her eyes at him, feeling his story wasn't completely true. "Alright, we need to get moving. We need to find Maggie and then get bad to my cruiser so I can call for back up."

"You didn't already do that?" Warren demanded as they moved towards the main part of the campground.

"No," she responded "The radio is just static, I can't get a signal out here. Once we're on the road we call can for help."

"Why are you here anyways?" Melanie asked.

"I was looking for the girl, Maggie. She was reported missing earlier today."

"Oh right, Craig was gonna drive her back, but he had flat or something," Melanie said, confirming Jessica's theory. She looked back at them and saw the haunted looks in their eyes. Squaring her shoulders, she led them out of the woods, determined to protect them.

* * *

Max stumbled through the woods, clutching his side while blood seeped through his fingers. His breath came out in strangled gasps of pain, trying to move silently. He leaned against the rough bark of a tree and looked down at the slash just below his ribcage. It stretched a good 6 inches across his abdomen, but wasn't very deep. He hoped that meant it wasn't life threatening.

Max could barely understand how he managed to escape. He could just remember seeing Warren's horror filled face receding from his vision and then the reflection of the moonlight off a long blade. He had jumped back, startled, probably saving his own life. The machete had just nicked him instead of slicing him in half.

Max felt a wave of dizziness, probably from blood loss or exhaustion. He hoped he was in a dream, except his dreams weren't usually so painful, and they usually didn't include men wearing hockey masks bent on killing him. Through his blurry eyes, Max saw he was just a few feet from the main road of the campground. He had run further than he thought. His eyes widened when he saw a slim form walking along the road. He blinked, realizing it was Maggie. He pushed himself away from the tree and struggled towards her, calling "Maggie! Maggie! Over here!"

She immediately looked in his direction and gave him a shocked look when he stumbled out of the trees and slide to the ground in front of her. "Max? Oh my god!" She gasped, seeing the long red streak of blood on his shirt. She gently pulled his hand away from the laceration.

"I don't know what happened. I just… " Max began, as Maggie pulled off her backpack and rummaged around inside.

"It's fine. You can explain later. God, I don't think I have any of my first aid kit equipment I must have left it in the car…" Maggie trailed off as she frantically searched the pockets.

"No, you don't understand! It's.. I think it's that killer from the story!" Maggie looked up at him now, her eyes wide. Then she nodded.

"I know. He.. I saw him too. I'm so sorry Max, h-he killed Melanie," she said softly.

Max gaped at her and shook his head. "This is so messed up." he raked his fingers through his hair the said "He got Craig too. It's Jason isn't it?"

Maggie nodded and pulled him to his feet, giving him a supporting arm as they made their way to the camp.

* * *

Warren followed the cop and Melanie through the woods in silence, pushing away the feelings of guilt in the back of his mind. He had done what he had to do. He had no reason to feel guilty. What could he had done after all? Max was stupid for trying to help Craig, and Warren assured himself that it would have been stupid to help Max. He had his own life to think about.

The cop held up her hand and motioned for Melanie and him to stop. God, what now?

Melanie latched herself onto his arm when the sound of footsteps crunching through leave met their ears. He started to shake her off when Maggie stumbled out of the woods, supporting an obviously injured Max. Melanie gave a squeal of delight and ran forward to meet them, shouting "Max! Oh my god, you're alive!"

Warren felt ice in his veins. "Shit shit shit" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Max gave a short pained laugh when Melanie launched herself at him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Easy he's hurt," said Maggie. Melanie looked up at her and jumped at her too, squeezing her and apologizing profusely for leaving her before. Maggie managed to untangle an arm and give Melanie an awkward pat, embarrassed by the show of affection. Gently untangling herself, she looked over to see the police officer she had set out to find inspecting Max's still seeping wound. The cop looked at the gash with worried eyes and said "I have first aid equipment in the cruiser. We can patch you up real quick and be out of here right away. Maggie, can you help me support him?"

Maggie immediately jumped back to Max and offered him her arm. Melanie fluttered nervously behind them as they walked him down the road, expressing her disbelief that they were finally leaving.

"How did you know my name?" asked Maggie quietly.

"I've been looking for you. Your Aunt filed a missing person's report and I was sent to search for you."

Maggie gave a short laugh. "Found a bit more than expected huh?"

The cop raised an eye brow at the dark humor. "Way more."

* * *

Jason walked through the dark woods, furious with himself. He still couldn't believe the boys had managed to escape from him. The first one had took off immediately at the sight of Jason, leaving his friend behind. The other boy had managed to jump back and avoid being sliced in two, acquiring just a small cut across the stomach. Jason wouldn't have even flinched had it been him to take the blow. But the boy had doubled over in pain and collapsed. Jason had sneered at the pathetic display. Lifting his blade into the air, he aimed for the boy's neck, planning to decapitate him in one merciless swing. Then the boy looked up at him, startling him with a pleading look. Jason faltered. The boy grabbed the trap that lay off to the right by the dead boy's body and swung it at Jason with surprising strength. The trap clamped down on his neck and shoulder on impact. Jason shook with rage and made a grab for the boy. He took a step forward, landing on the chain and slammed down onto the ground, pulled by his own weight and the trap still biting into his flesh. His vision went red with anger and he looked up to see the boy gone. He ripped the trap off him in frustration and hurled it into the trees. Still struggling to control his temper, he had then stalked through the trees, following the trail the boy had left. He tracked him still, following little scarlet drops of blood.

* * *

_A/N- Hello there! Sorry for the embarrassingly long wait! No real excuse except unappiness with how my writing is turning out and starting up school again. Thank you for reading! Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer- I sadly do not own any part of the Friday the 13th franchise, all rights to whoever does._

* * *

The rather dirty and exhausted group hurried through the campground. The cop and Maggie practically carried Max in between the two of them. They all breathed a sigh of relief seeing the white police cruiser appear on the dirt road. They quickly set Max down to lean against the car with Melanie fussing over him. Jessica tossed Warren the keys and asked him to grab the first aid kit. He unlocked the trunk and grabbed the kit, avoiding Maggie's eyes as he passed it along to her. Warren glanced down at the open trunk and looked at the various items inside. His gaze fell on a heavy black case with a lock. He glanced at the group still agonizing over Max, talking quietly. He'd have to hurry. He quickly started trying keys from the cop's key ring. On the third try, it popped open and he gently lifted the shotgun from its case, a feeling of power racing along his skin. He smiled. He could redeem himself. He would prove to them that he was no coward.

* * *

Jessica gently pulled the blood soaked shirt away from the boy's wound. She winced when he flinched away, muttering an apology. Melanie peeled opened an alcohol wipe and handed it to her. Jess quickly cleaned the cut as best she could, ignoring Max's yelp, quickly covering it with a large bandage.

"Okay, luckily it looks like the bleeding has stopped. Thats the best I can do right now. You were very lucky. "

Max laughed. "Lucky?" he scoffed. "Hell yeah I was lucky, so lucky apparently my former best friend thought it would be fine to just leave me there.. " He look around, glaring.

They all stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm… I'm sure he was just scared." Maggie said gently.

"I was a little scared myself!" he bit back resentfully. "I had to throw a goddamn bear trap at him to get away."

Jessica ran her hands through her hair and massaged her temples. Maggie just looked at him in astonishment and said "You… threw a bear trap? Oh my god…" before trailing off into thought.

"Hey wait, Warren said that J-Jason got him before, remember? When we first found each other?" Melanie said, looking at Jessica. "Remember? He said that both he and Craig were already d-dead."

Jessica held up her hands and said "Alright, look, we don't have time for this, there's no way we can blame Warren for this. We'll deal with it later."

Max looked away and Melanie nodded grudgingly.

"Where is he anyway?" Melanie said, brushing her hair off her shoulder and looking around.

"He was just over.." Jessica began, looking to the back of her car. The place where he had been standing was empty. Maggie hurried over to the back of the cruiser and looked into it.

"Uhm… I think we might have a problem," she said.

Jessica stifled a groan when she looked down at the empty case of her shotgun. Max and Melanie leaned over the trunk and came to the same conclusion the rest of them had. He was going after Jason.

* * *

Warren tore through the trees, ripping off needle-like brambles grasping at his sleeves. He gripped the stolen shotgun in his hand like a bat, prepared to swing if the hockey-masked man came into view. He couldn't hear the faint calls of his friends over his own footsteps crashing through the trees. He most certainly didn't hear the scrape of a boot over a fallen branch. He could barely hear his own jumbled thoughts. He did however hear the sound of a machete slicing through the air. He spun around, too late, to defend himself. He fell unconscious to the ground, blood trickling from the gash on his head, courtesy of the blunt end of Jason's machete. Jason picked up the shotgun and tossed the boy over his shoulder, carrying both off to what he called home.

* * *

"Even if he is an idiot, we can't just leave without him," Melanie said.

Max sighed dramatically and gave a reluctant nod.

Jessica was fuming. The boy wasn't just an idiot. He was suicidal. He was putting them all at risk by going after this guy. She couldn't just let him go after this "Jason", but she couldn't leave an injured boy and probably traumatized girl by themselves while she went after Warren.

She looked at her cruiser and then to the kids, trying to make a decision. Get the four of them to safety or possibly risk all their lives to save one very rash, selfish boy. But a boy all the same.

"I'll look for him with you" Maggie said quietly, startling Jessica from her mental battle. "They could stay here and we could go search for him. He couldn't have gotten that far."

"Oh, well…" Jessica began.

Maggie interrupted "Look, so far I'm the only that has gotten away from him so far and you really can't go alone. I'll be your back up," she concluded with a reassuring smile.

Jessica gave Maggie a long look before giving a her a nod. She really didn't have a choice at this point. "Alright, but you're going to need to do exactly as I say. " Maggie agreed and starting to pull her backpack on.

"Okay, you two will stay here," Jessica said, turning to Melanie and Max. "Maggie and I will go look for Warren. Luckily he didn't take the keys as well." She grabbed the discarded keys from where they had been left in the truck. "You hang on to these for me. If we're not back in… 2 hours, then you have my permission to head back to town. You go straight to the station and let the guys there know what's happened."

Max and Melanie both gave solemn nods as she handed Melanie the keys. "But… you'll come back right?" Melanie asked.

Jessica smiled. "Off course. Remind me to put Warren on a leash when I do."

Melanie gave a small smile and then turned to Max with scared eyes "But what about Jason?"

Max soothed her fears saying "I threw a bear trap at the guy's neck. He's not indestructible, they'll be fine."

They watched as the police officer and Maggie set off once again into the camp. She couldn't help but feel as though she wouldn't see them again. She brushed off the disturbing thought.

* * *

Melanie rested her head on Max's shoulder. They both sat leaning against the officer's car, watching the path for their companion's return. Max glanced at his watch, becoming more and more anxious for their return.

"Stop that, it's only been like twenty minutes," Melanie complained sleepily. "You're making me nervous. They're coming back."

"Yeah, well what if they don't? What if that psycho finds them and they end up like Craig and Rachel? What then?" Max retorted angrily. He stopped when he saw the tears welling up in Melanie's eyes.

"Geez, God I'm sorry Mel. I just.. I'm just freaking out. This is all insane." Max wrapped an arm around Melanie. "I'm really sorry about Rachel. "

Melanie sniffed quietly and nodded. "Me too. We may not have always gotten along, but, I mean, she was my sister. And I just abandoned her. When that.. that thing came after us and starting shooting at me… I just panicked. I ran."

"Running probably saved you. It's not like you could have fought that thing." Max said. "I just wish we could get out of here. It was stupid to come in the first place, we all knew the stories."

"Yeah, but who believes stories about giant hockey-masked freak with a machete?" Melanie said.

Max looked away uncomfortably. Melanie narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" she said, suspicion in her voice.

"Well, when my I told my Mom and Dad we were going camping here… they kind of freaked out. So did Warren's parents. Apparently they really believed this whole Camp Crystal Lake Killer thing. They started ranting about how he killed a bunch of their high school buddies back in the day. Warren said his parents did the same thing, only it was his uncle that was killed. We both thought they were just trying to freak us out to keep us from going on the trip. Apparently not."

"So the stories were true? I can't believe they let you come after all that," Melanie said.

Max groaned and said "Yeah, well, they actually think we all went to Craig's family's beach house."

"Sooo… in other words no one knows where we are right now. Rachel and I told our parents were we staying at our cousin's place." Melanie concluded softly. "I am so grounded."

"Yep. We're pretty much screwed even when we do finally escape from here," Max said, almost laughing.

* * *

Jason, after depositing the unconscious boy in the tunnels to be dealt with later, walked back to where he had last seen the runt running from. Th other disgusting teenagers were probably back there somewhere, undoubtedly doing unspeakable things. Or if they had any sense, leaving his territory and never looking back. He clenched his fists, cracked nails biting into his scarred skin.

He thought of the girl then, how strange he felt when he let her go. The feeling wasn't unpleasant… just different. He still wasn't sure why he had done it. All he knew now was her pleading eyes kept flashing back into his thoughts. Jason silently chastised himself for being so weak. Mother certainly wouldn't have approved. She would have told him to make the girl pay for being a greedy, selfish whore. But that was just it. She wasn't those things. Any of them. She was like him. Or at least more like him and less like all the others. He shook off the thoughts, he would never have to deal with her again anyways.

Jason stopped just inside the trees. He looked, a bit stunned, at the white police car parked on the main road, the name of the nearest town's police department emblazoned across its side. He gritted his teeth at this new complication, tightening his grip on his freshly sharpened weapon. He glared at the two teenagers leaning against the car. His eyes narrowed to furious slits behind the mask as he recognized the boy that had managed to escape from his clutches.

* * *

_A/N- Hi again! Woo! Another chapter, looks like I'm back in the game, for now anyways. As always, reviews would be greatly appreciated._

_Special thanks to Kyuubi123, Radioactive-Pingu, ThePhantomismyLove, and Keskron for their reviews. I love the feedback, it's really motivating!_

_Thanks for reading!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer- I have no ownership over the Friday the 13th franchise. (It's on TV this week! The whole thing! AMC I think?)_

* * *

Warren woke slowly, groaning as the pain in his forehead throbbed. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the near blackness of the room he was in. A damp, moldy smell hit his nostrils and he coughed violently. The room smelled like death. He got up slowly, feeling around blindly. His hands brushed a grimy dirt wall. He followed it carefully, shuffling along slowly, occasionally stepping over objects. Finally his fingers hit what felt like the ridge of a door. He gripped the cool knob and twisted it frantically. The door rattled but the knob didn't turn. He banged and kicked at the wood, panicking as claustrophobia and fear started to suffocate him.

"Let me out of here!" he screamed uselessly. He banged his head against the wall, wondering what the hell he had been thinking before. Warren eventually gave up and slide down the wall to sit on the dirt floor. Stretching his legs out, he felt his foot connect with something heavy. He reached for it in the dark, his eyes finally beginning to adjust. The long piece of medal shone dimly. Warren instantly was back on his feet, jamming the piece of metal between the frame and the door. The wood groaned and started to splinter.

* * *

Jessica and Maggie walked cautiously through the trees. Jessica gripped her flashlight tightly as she led the way. Maggie followed quietly, occasionally gleaning over her shoulder with wide eyes.

"Maggie," Jessica began. Maggie tore her gaze away from the dark lake shining through the trees and focused on Jessica.

"Tell me about Jason," she said firmly.

Maggie sighed and said "Well I don't really know the whole story, only what Max and Warren and all of them told me. I don't even know if any of its true."

"Well I certainly don't know any of the stories. All the guys at the station would never tell me about this place. Clammed right up every time I asked about it. So please, whatever you know." Jessica finished softly.

"Well I guess a long time ago when the camp was still open, a little boy drowned. They said he drowned because the counselors weren't paying attention seeing as they were… occupied. Jason fell in, or was pushed…" Maggie suppressed a shudder. "His mother was obviously furious, and killed a bunch of the counselors. Then Jason supposedly rises from the dead and seeks revenge for himself and his mother, killing anyone who comes to Crystal Lake."

"Jeez," Jessica breathed. "That's one heck of a campfire story."

Maggie nodded sadly. "Yeah, except he's real" She looked up to Jessica suddenly "You don't think we're all crazy do you?"

"Of course not! It's obviously a little hard to believe but… even if it isn't this Jason guy, there's still possibly someone out there that's been attacking people. Someone that can shoot a bow and arrow, set bear traps meant for teenagers, and use a machete. Speaking of which, I wanted to ask… how did you manage to get away from this guy?" Jessica asked with exasperation in her voice.

Maggie looked away nervously and gave a little shrug.

"I'm not sure really. It was.. it still doesn't make any sense."

Jessica looked at Maggie. "No offense, but I'm not buying that you fought him off or outran or something. I saw what he did that girl. There's no way you just got away. Max was lucky to get away as it is. But you don't even have a scratch!" Jessica huffed.

"I don't know! I think… I think he might have let me go."

Jessica whirled around, stopping at the edge of the lake. "He what?"

"Well… after he got Rachel and Melanie ran off, I tried to get away. He followed me. He grabbed my h-hair and p-picked me up and I thought he was going to k-kill me…" Maggie wiped at her eyes furiously, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "And then he just… let me go. It doesn't make any sense."

Jessica looked at Maggie incredulously. He just let her go? It really didn't make any sense. He had killed two teenagers, barely adults, in cold blood, but he had let this girl go? Why?

"Did- Did he say anything? Did you say anything?"

Maggie shook her head. "No he didn't speak. He just pointed where I should go. I didn't say anything to him, just that… I just said that I hadn't done anything to him and… that I wanted to go home. And he let me go."

"Huh" was all Jessica could think to say, not wanting to voice her own perplexing thoughts. Perhaps Jason wasn't completely without mercy? Or more likely he was harboring some vile fascination for the girl.

* * *

Officer Jeff Lewis sighed. He had been scanning for a signal for a good 15 minutes now with no luck. After Jessica hadn't checked after repeated attempts to get in touch with her, he'd been sent to locate her. He tried not to blame her too much, clearly she must be out of range, like him. Still he muttered under his breath about damn newbie city cops thinking they knew everything. Jeff rolled down the back roads at a low speed, peering down dark abandoned lanes for any signs of the missing officer. He scratched at the stubble on his chin as he passed the old Crystal Lake campground. Surely she hadn't been stupid enough to actually check the camp for the missing person. They hadn't had an "incident" at the camp in years, but it was still unheard of to step foot there. He groaned loudly as he threw the car in reverse to head down the dirt road. Of course she would check there, that girl was the epitome of curiosity.

* * *

Melanie woke up with a start as headlights flashed over her and Max. She shook Max awake excitedly as a cop car slowly traveled down to where they leaned against the female cop's car. The cruiser rolled to a stop on the gravel and the side window rolled down. Max and Melanie immediately jumped up began shouting explanations and pleading with the stunned officer for help.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" the officer said loudly as he stepped out of the vehicle. "What exactly are you two doing on this property?"

Max glared at the cop and said impatiently "That's not important right now. The other officer is out with Maggie looking for Warren, but Jason might still be out there even though I think I might have injured him…"

The cop immediately tensed and grabbed the two teenagers and pulled them close to the car. He glared at them and said slowly "Now you two better not be messing with me, or I'll have you both haul off and spend the rest of the night in the station, do you hear me?"

Melanie and Max both nodded with wide eyes.

"Okay" the cop said "Now where exactly is Officer Dreslin at?"

"W-we d-don't know. She went to go find Warren. He ran off with her shotgun…" Melanie said.

Officer Lewis rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air "You have go to be kidding me…" He shook his head and pointed at his car. "Now you two just sit tight in the back of my car for now okay?"

They both nodded as Lewis opened the rear door and closed it with a thud. Lewis paced outside the car, scratching at his chin nervously. He pondered briefly if the kids were just making up a story. He quickly discarded the notion with one glance at the teens watching him with frightened eyes from the back of his car. No, this was real. It was happening again.

* * *

Jason growled to himself as another police car pulled into the camp. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even know what to think of it. Did he punish the police officers for invading his land? They were supposedly meant to uphold the law and protect the people after all… He snorted. They hadn't protected Jason when he was a helpless boy. They hadn't listened to his mother when she tried to seek justice for her son. They had never done anything for him at all. They certainly didn't have the same laws as Jason. Jason's adjusted his mask and flexed his fingers. It was settled. The police officers would just have to die as well, especially if they got in his way while he created his own personal justice. He watched carefully from the trees, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

Melanie gripped Max's hand tightly, quivering in fear. They watched as the police officer paced outside the vehicle, their fear growing as the officer's anxiety grew. What had they been thinking just letting Maggie and the cop run of looking for Warren? They should have just left right then. Melanie started to hyperventilate as panic set in. Max rubbed her back reassuringly, trying to keep his own panic to a minimum.

"W-We got to get out of here. Do you think he'll take us back? He has to go get back up right?" Melanie whispered to Max.

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll be fine. Just try to stay calm." Max murmured back to her, watching the cop try to use the radio once again.

"Well we can't just sit in here. We should at least tell him which direction they went in." Melanie jiggled the handle to the door and cried out in frustration when it didn't open. "He locked us in here! Hey! Let us out!" She banged on the window trying to get the cop's attention.

"Melanie calm down! We're safer in here anyways!" Max said, grabbing her arms.

Max sighed in relief when she stilled and stopped pulling on the handle. "See? Everything is just fine." Max tried to smile comfortingly at her. Suddenly Melanie inhaled sharply and pushed herself away from the door, latching onto Max.

"Oh come on-" he started, before Melanie started banging on the door with even more force. "He's here! Look behind you!" she shouted to the cop, pointing into the treelike for emphasis.

Max looked into the tree line where Melanie was pointing and caught a flash of white as a dark figure walked slowly into the light. "Holy shit…" Max breathed before joining Melanie in banging on the car window, trying to get the cop's attention.

* * *

Officer Lewis thought rapidly on how to best proceed in this sticky situation. They'd lost far too many people to Camp Crystal Lake. Innocent people. Camp counselors, teenagers, townspeople… He certainly didn't want to add police officers to the list. But he couldn't just leave Jess to fend for herself. If she did happen to come across Jason, if she hadn't already, there was no way he could help her. He also couldn't leave two kids alone like sitting ducks while he went out and searched for her and the other missing kids. He sighed and came to a decision. He would get these kids to safety, then return with back-up. Not to mention more firepower.  
He turned to the police car, finally noticing the two kid's yells and banging. Probably wanted out of the cop car or something. He walked back to the car, pulling out his keys. He stuck the key in the lock and said "Yeah, yeah, we're going, take it down a notch." The teenagers continued yelling muffled words to him through the car door. He furrowed his brow as he caught the reflection of movement on the car's shiny surface. He spun around, his hand instantly going to his gun and drawing the weapon. He gaped as a huge man stepped right up to him, towering over him with a machete raised in his hand. Jeff immediately unloaded his weapon into the man's chest, one bullet going high and glancing off the hockey mask affixed to his head. Jason was forced back a bit by the force of impact, but didn't show any other affect. Instead, he raised his hand once again, and drove the machete straight through the police officer's stomach and into the driver's side door. There was only a sick, squelching noise and the screech of rending metal as Jason pulled the blade back out. Then the two teenagers screamed in horror as Jeff Lewis fell forward, clutching at his abdomen as blood quickly spread down his front. He only gasped once in pain before Jason plunged the machete into his neck, effortlessly decapitating him and ending his life.

* * *

_A/N- Sorry this chapter wasn't more action filled. Don't worry though, the next will be. Very much so... As always, thank you so much for the reviews! Special thanks to Keskron, Chaz1997, and Kyuubi123!_


End file.
